Rosacea is typically seen on the face, and is characterized by persistent erythema and broken small blood vessels (telangiectasia). In some cases there are red spots (papules) and sometimes pustules with an acne-like appearance; but in rosacea they are dome-shaped rather than pointed and there are no blackheads, whiteheads, deep cysts, or lumps. The broken blood vessels near the skin surface may leak when flushing or blushing occurs, creating blotchy red areas on the face. The redness can come and go, and the skin may eventually become tender, inflamed and sensitive to the touch. The skin may swell and thicken, and the redness can become permanent. Rosacea is seen mainly in fair-skinned people between 30 and 50 years of age. It is estimated that about 13 million Americans have rosacea.
In individuals who are genetically predisposed to rosacea, the triggering cause is believed to be sun damage to small blood vessels near the skin surface, allowing these vessels to stretch and become permanently dilated by recurrent flushing or blushing. The broken blood vessels may thereafter become visible through the skin surface. Anything that makes such an individual flush or blush promotes rosacea, including consumption of alcohol or spicy foods, heating of the skin, and emotional situations such as anxiety or embarrassment.
Another suspected cause of rosacea is sensitivity to the microbial organism Demodex folliculorum (especially in papulopustular rosacea), a relatively common skin parasite. Diffuse skin redness may be due to sympathetic (neural) vasomotor instability, leading to frequent involuntary dilation of the subcutaneous arteries. Therefore, treatment modalities that constrict blood vessels and reduce blood flow have been reported to reduce the diffuse skin redness associated with rosacea, i.e., with erythematotelangiectatic rosacea. The compositions and methods that comprise this invention were found to be effective for the treatment of erythematotelangiectatic rosacea but not papulopustular rosacea. The term “rosacea” used throughout this document refers to the erythematotelangiectatic form of the condition only.
Treatments that strengthen the connective tissue can help by preventing break down of blood vessels. Copper is essential for the maintenance and repair of connective tissue. As a functional component of the enzyme lysyl oxidase, copper catalyzes the formation of structural cross-links in collagen. Damage by environmental factors such as sunlight, pollutants from industrial combustion reactions, and even second-hand cigarette smoke, is prevented by the skin's antioxidant enzymes, most notably the superoxide dismutases (SODs). The predominant form of SOD contains copper. SOD enzymes also neutralize free radical oxidation reactions that underlie the signs and symptoms of rosacea, acne, sunburn, and numerous inflammatory skin pathologies.
Copper is an essential component of the enzyme tyrosine hydroxylase, which catalyzes conversion of the amino acid tyrosine into melanin. With respect to rosacea, tyrosine hydroxylase is also involved in synthesis of the hormone norepinephrine, the natural agonist for activating the alpha-adrenergic receptors responsible for vasoconstriction (reduction of blood flow) in the skin. In prior art, published U.S. Patent Application #20050020600 describes topical application of pharmaceutical preparations containing alpha-adrenergic agonists for the treatment of facial vasomotor instability. This approach differs fundamentally from the present invention, wherein we apply copper to the skin in order to increase the biosynthesis of norepinephrine; but no final agonist is contained in our compositions.
Copper provides two routes for treatment of acne. For one, copper binds to, and activates, certain small peptides that promote wound healing. An example is the tripeptide known by the acronym GHK (glycyl-L-histidyl-L-lysine), which promotes the deposition of new collagen by dermal fibroblasts, stimulating the growth of new blood vessels, and increasing activity of protease enzymes to remove previously formed scar tissue. Copper also has anti-microbial properties and will kill acne-promoting bacteria in the skin, as demonstrated below.